marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Switzler (Earth-616)
Living with Howard brought her in to contact with various unusual menaces including Turnip Man , Count Macho , Winki Man , Emile "The Goat" Klout and the Gingerbread Man Bevrly was with Howard when came to public notoriety when he became a candidate for the United States presidency on a very minor party ticket. He was even the target of an assassination plot as someone hired Doctor Angst and his Band of the Bland to kill him. Howard defeated his would-be assassins with the help of the Defenders and they were sent to prison. As it turned out, the assassination was unnecessary as the general populace refused to believe that Howard is a real talking duck, thinking of him instead as a dwarf in a duck suit. As a result, the public dismissed his candidacy as a joke. Howard has chosen to make the world of humans his home. She helped hi battle villains such as; The Bellhop ,Le Beaver ,Kong Lomerate , Kidney Lady and Roxxon Doctor Bong One of their most notably his arch nemesis was Doctor Bong. However through cleverness, persistence, and good luck, Howard has always managed to defeat or escape his adversaries. Circus of Crime Beverly attempted to rescue Howard when he was captured and forced to join the Circus of Crime. Showdown with Doctor Bong Howard and Bervely returned to Cleveland to battle Doctor Bong again. Duckworld Beverly was with Howard when he returned to Duckworld at one point. ... Leaving Howard Howard walked away from Beverly at her request. After that, he is mistaken for "Duck Drake, Private Eye". Beverly started working as a rent-a-ninja. Ben Reilly Howard and Beverly worked with Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) in a fight against the Circus of Crime, Howard and Beverly get stuck in a warehouse full of anthropomorphic ducks, briefly meeting the Savage Dragon and Destroyer Duck. The group left in the belief that they have brought the correct Howard with them. Generation X Howard and Beverly spend Thanksgiving at Massachusetts Academy, where they encounter the mutants Artie Maddicks, Leech, and Franklin Richards. The kids invite them to their treehouse, where the alien Tana Nile is hiding. They join with the Man-Thing, who assists them from fleeing the murderous Black Tom Cassidy. As a result, the entire group go through many adventures together. Santa Claus Howard got jobs a job as a department store Santa Claus, which got him dragged to the North Pole, where the real Santa Claus has sold out to Hydra Civil War During the Civil War, Beverly and Howard tried to register under the Superhuman Registration Act, with Howard posing as a superhero and Beverly as his sidekick, because Beverly states that they could use the money paid to registered heroes. However, they are unable to register due to Howard's disruptive nature; S.H.I.E.L.D. created a policy that he does not legally exist. After the Civil War, Beverly helped Howard to stop the villain M.O.D.O.T.’s scheme to control the public through mass media. Cynical Duck & Swizzle Howard and Beverly were brainwashed and forced to work for S.O.O.F.I. as Cynical Duck and Swizzle. They promoted S.O.O.F.I. at a public speech held for them by J. Jonah Jameson. Spider-Man interrupted a S.O.O.F.I. indoctrination at the New York Public Library, and Beverly and the other S.O.O.F.I.'s saw Spidey as a semi-demonic figure and attacked. Spidey escaped with Howard and broke his brainwashing because Beverly was threatened. Howard quickly explained S.O.O.F.I.'s goals to Spider-Man. As Spider-Man publicly announced his long-standing support for S.O.O.F.I., Howard confronted Bev as she stood by the Supreme S.O.O.F.I.. Howard broke through to Beverly, reminding her of their past. The leader ordered the S.O.O.F.I.'s to throw the pair into the special Blanditron at Guantanamo Bay, and Beverly kept them at bay with her whip. Spidey attacked them and unmasked the Supreme S.O.O.F.I., while the others escaped though their teleporter. Howard believed S.O.O.F.I.'s would lay low for awhile after such a defeat, he also hoped their Florida Everglades base might lead them to meet up with the Man-Thing. Beverly was one of the many applicants for nanny to Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' daughter, Danielle Cage. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes =* Beverly featured in both Marvel swimsuit specials. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/beverly-switzler/4005-12908/ }} Category:Normal Strength Category:Humans Category:Martial Arts Category:Media-Driven Characters